1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, three-dimensional (3D) glasses, and a display system including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, 3D glasses, and a display system including the display apparatus and the 3D glasses interworking for efficient transmission and reception of audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As three-dimensional (3D) technology advances, a variety of devices using 3D image technology are emerging. Representative examples include a 3D production device such as 3D camera, a 3D television (TV) for watching a 3D image, and 3D glasses for realizing a stereoscopic image in association with the 3D TV.
Recently, entertainment contents such as movies and documentaries have been produced using the 3D technology, garnering attention throughout the world. In particular, recent movies produced in 3D have achieved record-breaking success. Moreover, entertainment companies developing the 3D contents are entering more intense competition, and companies manufacturing 3D image devices are eager to acquire the relevant technology advances.
Furthermore, 3D images are now broadcast to people's homes, and 3D image providing apparatuses are in supply. In this respect, viewers are demanding improvements in 3D image quality and increased convenience in 3D viewing.
A system for viewing the 3D image at home mainly includes a 3D image providing apparatus such as a 3D TV, and 3D glasses for representing the stereoscopic image in association with the 3D image providing apparatus. The 3D image providing apparatus and the 3D glasses interwork in a restricted space and provide the stereoscopic image to the viewer.
Meanwhile, using the 3D image providing apparatus interworking with the 3D glasses, different contents can be provided to a plurality of users. However, while the plurality of the users can view the different contents by controlling the 3D glasses with respect to the images, it is hard to provide different audios to the plurality of the users.